So Cliché
by BloodyTeddyBear
Summary: My parodying of the extremely cliché Fairy Tail FanFiction plots. :)
1. Replaced?

**Hello everyone! So this is going to be a series of oneshots based on the cliche prompts of Fairy Tail fanfics. I'll probably be uploading every other week, because I am uploading a lot of different stories and i have school. I hope you like it. Please review with your thoughts on my work. I shall see you soon!**  
**-BloodyTeddyBear**

BEGIN!

It was a peaceful day at the Fairy Tail guild for mages.

Chairs were flying across the room. Drinking contests were in session. Tables were snapping in half. People were getting knocked unconscious. Elfman was screaming about his manliness. Mirajane transformed her face to look like Wakaba's wife. Natsu and Gray were fighting. Happy was eating fish. Erza was eating cake. Juvia was stalking her love. Levy was reading mountains of books. Jet and Droy were fighting about who was Levy's best friend. Makarov was sitting on the bar laughing. Gajeel was singing. Wendy was being scolded by Carla. Lucy was gossiping with Cana.

The usual.

Then Lisanna stood from her seat and walked to Natsu and Gray. Erza joined the huddle and they marched towards Lucy.

"Lucy, we are kicking you off of the team." Erza said.

Lucy choked on her drink and stared at Erza.

"You are far too weak to be in the strongest team of Fairy Tail." Lisanna added.

"You hide behind your spirits and we always have to save you." Natsu said.

"You are a disgrace to the Fairy Tail name." Gray announced.

The rest of the group nodded.

Lucy had tears falling down her face.

"Bu-" She stuttered.

"No buts. You will leave now and become stronger. Goodbye." Erza said.

Lucy stood up from her seat. "One's happiness is everyone's happiness. One's sadness is everyone's sadness." She sniffled. "I guess that was never true." She walked to the middle of the guild. "Goodbye." She walked out of the guild.

"Where are you going missy?" A creeper said. She tsked and kept walking.

She gathered all of her things and ran into the forest. She sat at a river and cried her heart out.

"What are you doing here so sad, human?" A deep voice boomed. Lucy whipped her head to the source of the voice and found a large scaly reptile.

"Dragon?!" She asked, confused.

"Yes. What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I was just kicked out of my team. I'm a Mage." She said looking at her feet.

"Why?"

"They said I was weak. I wouldn't blame them, all I do is summon spirits to work for me."

"You have chosen to become stronger though, have you not?"

"Yes."

"I shall train you then."

"Wha-"

"If you want to be stronger, I will teach you magic. I am the elemental dragon; I use air, water, fire, and earth magic."

"You would do that?"

"Of course, now what is your name?"

*Six years later*

She slams open the door to her guild. She huffs at the familiar scene that comes to a halt.

"I'm back and you don't care to greet me?" She pouts.

"Who are you?" Wendy asks.

"Oh. You don't know huh?" She sighed and flicked her extremely long hair to her back. She pulls out a ring of keys. "Leo." She says monotonously.

A light shines and the lion zodiac bows to his master. "Ah, Lucy. You are my only love." He said with hearts in his eyes.

"Shut up Loke." She said. The spirit falls to the ground heartbroken. For the fifth time since the day before.

"Lucy?" Erza asks.

"You miss, are correct."

"Lucy!" Gray and Natsu say simultaneously as they run to crush the blonde in a hug. "We missed you!"

She pushes them away and points to the sky. "We shall all fight!"

Natsu volunteers first and they walk outside.

He is defeated in seconds, somehow.

They all fight Lucy, but nobody beats her.

"Lucy, you are worthy of becoming an s-class Mage!"

"Yes!" She cheers.

Everyone comes into a large group hug and cry for Lucy's return.

"Gaaaaaahhhhhh!" Lucy screams while shooting up off of her bed. She breathes heavily.

"Lucy, stop screaming. People are trying to sleep here." Natsu says while rolling under the covers of her bed.

"My bed!" She shouts.

"Aye Lucy. Be quiet." A groggy cat says. He is replied to with a kick to the face.

"Out!" Lucy screeches while pulling Natsu out of her bed.

"What kind of dream could make you this weird Lucy?" Natsu asks.

"Aye! Lucy is weird!" The revived cat says while munching a fish.

"It was a dream where you kicked me off of the team, and I met a dragon, and I fought everyone and I was suffocated in a big hug and died." She said in one breath.

"Lucy is weird." Happy whispered.

"I know. We should leave before we become effected by her weirdness." Natsu not so discretely replied.

"I heard that!"

They started tiptoeing away.

"Scary Lucy." Happy said.

"Stupid cat!" She screamed while running to kill the cat.

The intruders high tailed out of the apartment screaming "Scary!"

Done!

**So that was chapter 1 of So Cliché. I hope you liked it. I'll try to upload as often as I can so look forward to that. Leave reviews and all that goodness because I like opinions. I hope you enjoyed and I shall see you soon!**  
**-BloodyTeddyBear**


	2. Catnip?

**Hello everyone! This is story number 2. I hope you like this idea so far. Please leave reviews and all that goodness, I really appreciate your opinions on my stories. Please enjoy and I shall see you soon!**  
**-BloodyTeddyBear**

Catnip.

"Lucy! Come here!" Mirajane called from the bar.

"Okay." Lucy replied while bouncing to the bar. She hopped onto her favorite seat and urged Mirajane to tell her.

Mirajane learned over the bar after she set down a glass of wine for Cana. It was morning time, so she wasn't drinking as much.

"What if you gave Loke catnip?"

"Eh?"

"Catnip. You know. Like cat treats?"

"Mirajane, why would I do that?"

"He's a lion right? Lions are cats. So he should like catnip."

"Mira, Loke isn't a real lion. He is a zodiac spirit." Lucy said while placing her hand on her forehead.

"He acts like a real lion though."

"What do think is going to happen if I give him catnip?"

"He'll become very happy, and crazy, be like a cat and snuggle with you, and declare his love for you and-"

"Mirajane! Stop!"

The barmaid giggled. "You should try it Lucy. You never know what could happen."

"I'm not going to do that Mira."

Mirajane pushed a small bag to Lucy while singing, "You never know until you try~"

Lucy sighed and put the bag of catnip into her small purse. He knew something like this would happen eventually. "Fine Mira. It's not going to work so I don't know why you insist-"

"It's going to work Lucy." She said with a deadly aura.

"O-of course Mirajane." She laughed nervously. "I'll go try it." She stuttered as she backed away from the bar and eventually sprinted towards her house.

"Scary." Lucy panted as she finally reached her house. She slumped down to the floor. "I'm never disagreeing with Mira again."

She sighed and walked up to her room to take a bath. After cleansing herself of the smell of alcohol and burnt wood, she made dinner and gulped it down. She wrote her story for an hour. Then she remembered why she was running from Mirajane.

Catnip.

"Might as well try it out. Nothing bad will happen." She said with a bit of uncertainty to her voice. She grabbed her purse with the cat treats and her keys. She pulled the lion's key and the catnip and sighed.

"Open, gate of the lion, Loke!" She announced as she swished the key.

"Lucy, my love!" Loke said with glee while propped on his right knee.

Lucy slapped her forehead. "Loke, stop calling me that." She threatened through gritted teeth. She pulled the small bag and held it up to the celestial spirit's face.

"Lucy, what is that?"

"Catnip. Want some?"

"No!" Loke said as he rushed into a corner. "Don't you dare give that to me."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Don't- Just don't." He shivered.

"But I want to know now. I'm suspicious." She whined.

"No Lucy!"

She pouted. "Please."

"No." He hid his face against the wall.

She crossed her arms and huffed. "Loke, as your key holder, I command you to eat this catnip."

Loke dragged his feet to Lucy with tears running down his face. "You aren't going to like this, Lucy. I'm sorry."

Lucy blushed. What would happen?

Loke forced the bag of catnip down his throat and choked a few times. Then he sobbed even more. He stopped and his eyes widened.

"So?" Lucy asked.

Loke fell to the ground then huddled into a ball while crying again. "This is torture!" He yelled.

"Loke?" Lucy asked while slowly leaning down to the head of the zodiacs.

He puked on her.

"Loke! Damnit! I just took a bath!"

He cried even more. "You. Told me. To. Eat. The catnip." He slurred between gags.

"You should have told me that this would happen! I have to clean the carpets too!"

"I would do anything for my love." He said while attempting a flirty voice while constantly gagging.

"Your disgusting."

He puked again.

"I HATE YOU MIRAJANE!" All of Magnolia heard right before sunset.

A certain barmaid giggled. "I knew that something good would happen." She was thinking of all of the "good" things that could be happening. With hearts in her eyes, she was singing and thinking of what Lucy's and Loke's children would look like.

Even demons can be idiots.

Done!

**So I hope that everyone liked it. Please leave reviews and all that stuff. I shall see you soon!**  
**-BloodyTeddyBear**


	3. Meow? Part 1

**Hello everyone! Here is my next chapter of "So Cliché". I hope everyone is enjoying it so far I really like writing because my mind wanders off sometimes and something peculiar strikes my interest. Please review and all that because I really appreciate it. This one will be two chapters, so sorry if I leave you hanging. Anyhow, please enjoy and I shall see you soon!**  
**-BloodyTeddyBear**

MEOW

"Happy, it isn't going to work." Natsu groaned.

"It will! Lucy told me so." The flying blue cat called Happy pouted at his best friend.

"Lucy is weird." Natsu commented while staring at the stars.

"Aye! But it will work! Loke even told me!" Happy announced proudly. "Loke is always right because he is a cat!"

"Loke isn't a real cat, and what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm a cat! Cats are great!"

"Whatever Happy." Natsu marched back into his house to go to sleep for the night.

"It will work! I'll show you!" Happy yelled to his friend. Then he put his paw on his chin and started to ponder about what to wish for from the stars.

"Fish? No, Natsu will eat them all after burning them. Carla? No she'll just call me stupid." He thought aloud. Then he reached an epiphany and shouted "Aye!" while flying in circles with glee. He settled down and looked at the stars to wish. He giggled.

"Star light, star bright..."

...THE NEXT MORNING...

Natsu woke up and tumbled off of his hammock while yawning. He walked over to get changed when he realized the ceiling had grown.

"That's strange." He said. Then he noticed everything in his house looked larger than normal. He even poking everything to make sure it wasn't an illusion.

"Happy! The house grew!" Natsu shouted. Happy fell off of his own hammock and flew over to his best friend.

"No Natsu, the house is norm-" Then his eyes widened as he screamed. "Talking cat! There is a talking cat in our house! Natsu! Help!" Happy flew around frantically while searching for Natsu.

"What do you mean? I don't see any cats, except for you." Natsu asked his flying friend. Happy fell to the ground with a pale face as he was muttering things about 'pink cats' and 'not enough fish'.

Natsu poked the blue cat, but he was still dazed and on the bridge of fainting. Natsu noticed that Happy was bigger as well, so he moved over to the mirror that he almost forgot he had.

He was shocked to find his reflection show a pink exceed with small red pants that had flame detailing on the trim. His red Fairy Tail sign was still on his shoulder, but it had expanded to cover half of his arm. His eyes were normal, but they were more rounded.

He poked the mirror a few times and felt that he was about to faint. So he did. Luckily, Happy had caught him from falling through a hole in the ground as he had finally snapped out of his nervous rambling. He hugged his best friend while questioning his new appearance.

"It was the wish." Happy said in realization. "It was the wish! Natsu! I told you it would work! Wishing on stars does work!" He shook his unconscious buddy while smiling gleefully. Then he stopped. "If it happened to Natsu, then Lucy-" He stopped because he began to imagine the deadly aura of his guild mate. He shivered and bravely flew to Lucy's apartment.

...MEANWHILE, WITH LUCY...

Lucy woke up to find herself completely smothered under her pillow and blanket. Well, she did come home from a long mission with Natsu and Happy. She hopped off of her bed and felt very dizzy.

The room stopped spinning, so Lucy headed to the bathroom to take a nice relaxing bath. She grabbed her trusty silver key that summoned Plue and bounced inside. She summoned Plue and noticed that he was taller than usual. Which was very strange because spirits could never change themselves. Plue was also shaking more violently than usual.

She shrugged it off and reached up to the sink to get her bath soap. It took her a few jumps, but she managed to climb on top of the sink. Then she saw blonde fur in the mirror.

She slowly turned her head as if she was in a horror film and the killer was right behind her. She screeched at the sight and fell into the sink.

"I'm in the sink. Everything is alright." She breathed heavily. Then realized what she just said. "I'm in the sink!" She scrambled to get out and sat on top of the faucet.

Lucy stared at the sight below her. Everything was huge. She turned around to look at the mirror again and almost sobbed at what she saw.

A golden blonde exceed with a white dress and a blue cross in the middle. A small blue ribbon tied over her left eat, a dark blonde star over her left eye, and a pink Fairy Tail sign on her right hand that stretched up her forearm. She giggled nervously as she touched her face, hoping it was just an illusion. Her theory was wrong and she jumped off of the sink to hug Plue, who was an inch taller than her.

"Plue. I'm a cat. I have to eat fish everyday from breakfast to dinner and be best friends with Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily. What happened to me?!" She sobbed on the dog spirit's shoulder. Then a golden light appeared.

"Lucy! Where are you? I sensed that you were in distress. As your prince I must-" Loke looked around frantically and his eyes ended at Plue who was hugging and blonde exceed. His eyes widened. "Plue! Why did you eat Lucy?!" He accused.

"Puun... Puuuunnnn." Plue replied while shaking.

"What do you mean she turned into a cat?" Loke asked.

"Punnn." The white dog stated in a very serious manner.

"Loke!" The blonde cat exclaimed as she ran to clutch the lion spirit's leg. "It's horrible. I'm a cat." She sobbed.

"Lucy?" Loke asked timidly.

Lucy sniffled and looked up to her loyal spirit. "Yes, Loke?"

"Don't be mad at Happy. We'll figure it out." He grabbed the cat and squeezed her in a hug. "But you're just so cute! I don't know why you are so sad about this!" He had hearts in his eyes while he rambled about her cuteness. Lucy stayed frozen in the lion's grasp. Why would she be mad at Happy?

"Lucy!" A blue exceed called from the window. Plue disappeared into the spirit realm. "Lucy!" The cat called again.

"Happy?" Lucy asked.

Happy popped into the bathroom with and unconscious pink cat in his arms. "Aye sir!" He pulled up his left arm, dropping the pink cat in the process. "Oops."

"Oi! Happy! I just had this weird dream where I turned into an exceed. It was crazy." The pink cat mumbled into the floor. He pushed himself into a sitting position and shook his head. "I'm in Lucy's bathroom and everything is huge!"

He pumped his arms into the air and jumped onto his feet. "Everything is huge." He looked around at the sight before him. A very large Loke clutching onto a blonde cat who was crying and Happy shaking nervously behind them. The pink cat slumped to the floor. "It wasn't a dream, was it?"

"Sorry Natsu." Happy said sadly.

"You turned into an exceed, Natsu?" Loke asked.

"Yes." He groaned.

"Happy." Loke said with a threatening aura.

"A-Aye!?" Happy stuttered.

"I told you that wishes should only be used when they are needed!" He pounced on Happy and dropped Lucy to the ground. She squeaked and shook nervously. She started to mutter about 'never ending fish eating contests' while her paws pulled her ears. Natsu fainted again.

"I'm sorry!" Happy sobbed. He was squealing while he was running away from the lion spirit.

"Stupid cat! Get back here!" Loke yelled as he jumped over random things that Happy was throwing.

...A LITTLE WHILE LATER...

"So you wished on a star for Lucy and Natsu to turn into exceeds because..." Loke started after getting the three exceeds onto the couch.

"Because I wanted them to know what it is like to be a cat!" Happy shouted in response as he threw his paw into the air. Loke slapped his forehead and groaned. Happy began munching on a random fish he found.

"Happy." Lucy said.

"Aye."

"I'm going to kill you!" Lucy shouted as she furiously shook the blue cat and repeatedly kicked and punched him.

"I can fly?" Natsu said as she started to float from the couch. "Lucy! I can fly!" He exclaimed as his little body flipped upside-down. He laughed and started to fly around. "Lucy! You should try it too!" Loke was absorbed in a bright light and disappeared into the celestial realm.

Lucy stopped hitting the unconscious blue cat and stared at her friend who was flying in circles. "We turned into cats, and you think that it is fun to fly?"

"Why not?"

Lucy shrugged and grew little wings. She floated up to the ceiling and giggled. They flew around in little circles and Natsu picked happy up by his little green backpack.

"Let's go to the guild." He said.

"Wait. Natsu."

Natsu hummed and looked at the blonde exceed.

"Can you still use your magic? I know that I can, but what about you?"

"I don't know. I didn't try." He flew out the window and faced the river. "Fire dragon's roar!" He shouted as a column of fire was sent at the river.

"Well. That answers that." She said. "Let's go!"

The two new exceeds flew toward their guild, Fairy Tail, with an unconscious Happy in hand.

...FINALLY AT THE GUILD...

Natsu burst open the doors by flinging Happy, who was starting to wake up, through the doors. Lucy smacked her forehead. "Even though he is a cat, he is still the same." She grumbled.

"Happy!" Wendy called from a table, "are you alright?"

The blue cat stuck his paw in the air and mumbled,"Aye."

Carla crossed her arms. "Stupid cat."

Happy revived himself and pulled out a fish with a large ribbon on it. "Carla, please accept this fish."

"Hmph." Carla walked away and Happy decided to eat the fish, not remembering was it was actually for.

"Happy, where are Natsu and Lucy?" Wendy asked the blue cat.

"They are both gone? That means that they are on a date! Oh I can imagine their children now!" Mirajane sang from the bar. "There will be at least 30 of them." Mirajane began to ramble to a drunk Cana about Natsu and Lucy's future children.

"They liiiiiikke each other." Happy rolled his tongue. Then his eyes widened. "They were at the door." He turned his head and at the door was Natsu getting ready to charge at Gray, and Lucy banging her head against a broken chair. Happy shrugged and continued eating his fish, not remembering that his teammates had turned into cats overnight.

'Ice-prick!' "Meow."

"Pinky!" Gray laughed at the pink male cat.

Natsu smiled devilishly. "Gray, clothes." Cana murmured.

"Gahhhh! When did that happen?" Gray ran to many of the guild members asking to borrow clothes.

'Levy-chan!' "Meow!" Lucy cried while running to her book-loving friend.

"Oh a cat, how adorable!" Lucy jumped onto the table and crawled toward the bookworm.

'Levy! I'm so glad your here! You see, Happy made a wish on a star for me and Natsu to turn into exceeds and I don't-' "Meow, Meow meow meow meow!" Was all that came out of the blonde's mouth.

Levy scooped up the cat and squeezed it. 'Natsu! Help! She's crushing me!' Lucy called. 'Im going to die by a hug.' Levy could only hear "Meow. Meow meow." Natsu ended his burning-Gray's-pants session and ran to help Lucy from the horrifying hug. Natsu pushed Levy's arm as hard as he could so Lucy could breathe. He heated his paw and gave Levy a small burn on her arm.

"Ouch!" Levy hissed.

"Levy-chan!" Droy exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Jet questioned.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." She replied. The other two sighed in relief. She poked the cats that were hugging each other and breathing heavily. "The pink cat is very... protective... of the blonde cat." She explained. She put her finger to her chin. "Because they are in love!" She threw her arm above her head.

"Good observation Levy! We would never have figured that out!"

"You're so smart!"

'She almost killed me!' Lucy said.

'I know, and she isn't even apologizing.' Natsu replied. He composed himself and grabbed Lucy's paw. 'I guess Levy won't help us.'

'I'm sure she could, if she wouldn't kill us on the spot!' They hopped off of the table and walked to Erza. Lucy poked her arm.

"Oh. An Exceed. I thought we only had three in the guild." Erza said.

'Erza! Help! Happy turned us into cats!' And of course, it only came out as continuous "Meow"s.

"Why 'Meow'? Can't exceeds talk?" Erza pondered. "Happy!"

"Aye!" Happy floated next to Erza.

"Translate." Lucy and Natsu sighed in relief. They would finally be heard.

'Happy. Tell Erza that we turned into cats.' Lucy said.

"We turned into cats." Happy said bluntly. Lucy smacked her forehead.

'Natsu and I turned into cats.' She said slowly.

"Natsu and I turned into cats."

Lucy slammed her head on the table and pulled out paper and a pen. She scribbled furiously and handed it to Erza.

"Erza. Help. Happy made a wish and it turned Natsu and Lucy into exceeds. Will you please help us get back to normal?" Erza read. "Which one is which?" She asked.

Lucy pulled out her keys and Natsu lit his fist on fire.

"Blonde is Lucy and pink is Natsu. Got it." Gray said as he popped up fully clothed. Natsu furrowed his brows.

'It's light red!' He shouted and it came out as "Meow meow!". Lucy sighed and pulled the paper out of Erza's hand to write again.

"For some reason, only Loke and Happy can understand us." Erza read. "Call Loke then and ask him." Erza said while Lucy had a 'duh' moment.

'Gate of the lion, I open thee, Leo!' After a flash of light, appeared the lion spirit. 'Loke, do you know why nobody can understand us?'

"Because Happy made the wish that you were cats, and he wished on a star. That's why Plue understood you too." He said.

'Do you have any idea how we could change back?'

"I guess it would just to have someone wish you back to normal. Or maybe a kiss, I don't remember." He stuck his finger to his chin and pondered.

Lucy grabbed her ears. 'He doesn't know.'

'We'll figure it out.' Natsu assured her as he patted her on the back. Lucy fell onto her stomach and groaned.

'Im hungry.' Natsu said.

'All you ever think about is food.' Lucy moaned.

'Mirajane! I would like some fire-chicken!' He stuck his paw into the air and announced. "Meow! Meow meow meow meow!"

"Translate." Erza commanded.

"Natsu said he wanted fire-chicken." Happy said.

'So when Natsu wants food he understands.' Lucy said while rolling her eyes. She squirmed to stand and then sat down. 'Uncomfortable.' She whined.

Natsu already began shoving chicken down his mouth.

"So they turned into cats? How cute!" Mirajane squealed after hearing why two random exceeds had popped in. "Even though I wanted them to go on a date, this is better! They have to be together all of the time to make sure neither of them get hurt! Then they will fall in love-"

She was interrupted by Gray. "They need to turn back to normal. If Natsu is a cat, I won't be able to kick his a-" He felt a glare on his back. "I mean, I won't be able to be best buddies with him." He laughed nervously as the glare faded away.

"Right. This is no time for match-making." Erza said.

"It's always a good time for match-making." Mirajane said with a deadly aura. Everyone but Erza shivered.

"Levy!" Erza shouted, oblivious to the surrounding aura of fear. The called girl reported to the table of curiosity. "Could you research how to break a wish?"

Levy nodded. "Could you tell me which wish I need to break?"

"Happy wished for flame-head and Lucy to turn into cats." Gray answered.

"Where are they now?" Levy asked. Gray pointed to the cats laying on the table. The blonde muttering into the table top, and the pink furred one munching on fire. "Oh! These are the cats I saw earlier! They are so cute! It explains why I have a burn in my arm too. Don't worry, I'll figure it out." Levy bounced to her favorite section of the guild and read with her special glasses.

Erza and Gray sighed in relief because they knew that their teammates would be returned to normal within a few days.

DONE!

**Okay, so I finished this first chapter and hopefully, the last chapter will be out soon. Thank you, everyone, for reading. Please review and all that goodness. I hope you enjoyed and I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear**


	4. Meow? Part 2

**Hello everyone! I have part 2 of "Meow" and I'm proud that I'm uploading now rather than later, because it would bug me to death. Thank you all for supporting this story, I really appreciate it. Please review and all that goodness because it makes me feel so happy. Thank you for reading and I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear**

Meow (Part 2)

Erza and Gray sighed in relief because they knew that their teammates would be returned to normal within a few days.

'Natsu. Please stop eating. You are a cat, not a pig.' Lucy meowed.

'My food doesn't have anything to do with my changing spices.' Natsu replied.

'Don't you mean species?'

'What's the difference?'

'Will you ever not be an idiot?' Lucy mumbled under her breath.

"I've got it!" Levy shouted as she ran from her corner of books to the table with Natsu and Lucy.

"Levy-chan is so smart!" Droy and Jet praised.

"How do they turn back?" Erza asked.

"Well, it says 'A wish for fish is horrible, one who thinks not is gullible.'" Levy began. Happy smiled, knowing that he was smart. "'A wish for love, shall turn one into a dove.'" She continued. Happy gulped. "'Misfortune for one's friends is bliss, therefore it shall be broken with a kiss.'" She finished. Lucy's jaw dropped.

'I'm not kissing that idiot!' She meowed angrily.

'I know I'm not as smart as you, but that hurt my feelings.' Natsu whined and dove into another plate of flaming food.

"Lucy said that she would love to kiss Natsu." Happy translated. Lucy attacked Happy and repeatedly punched his face.

"Oh that's wonderful! I see pink kittens now!" Mirajane began daydreaming.

"If they kiss, then the spell will be broken, Mira. If they want to have kids, they won't be cats anymore." Cana slurred while downing a barrel of wine.

"Good. Now you two, kiss." Erza demanded. Lucy shivered and reached for the paper to write on it.

"I'm sorry Erza, but I won't kiss Natsu." Erza read. "Why not, Happy just said you would."

Lucy pulled the paper and scribbled. "He is an idiotic cat." Erza read. "You are a cat too." Lucy snatched the paper to write again. "But he is Happy." Erza read again. "Good point." They pondered with identical positions as Happy revived himself with fish, Natsu ate his heart out, Mirajane was daydreaming, and Gray was stripping. Levy looked at the book again.

"'Fortune for friends will cause a happy end.'" She read.

"Happy, you will wish for Natsu and Lucy to turn back to normal." Erza commanded.

"Aye!" Was the reply.

...

The rest of the day went by with Natsu and Lucy staying away from a match-making- crazed Mirajane.

...

They left to go to their own houses, but Natsu and Happy ended up at Lucy's house. She was too stressed to kick them out, so she let them stay over.

...

Happy sighed and began his wish. "Star light, star bright..."

...MIDDLE OFTHE NIGHT...

Lucy opened her eyes and noticed her position. She was on the floor, next to the bed. 'Wasn't I sleeping there?' She thought. She pushed herself onto her knees and peered into the covers. A pink cat was snoring and drooling on the pillow. Lucy slapped her face. Of course Natsu would steal her bed.

She sighed and sat on the bed. She dug one paw in her fur and started petting Natsu. 'Im still a cat. Stupid Happy. Knowing him, he probably did this on purpose.' She looked at the pink cat's face and sighed. 'He does look kind of cute as a cat. One quick kiss won't hurt.' She leaned forward and wiped away some of the drool. She lightly pecked his lips and jumped away as fast as she could.

She pulled the blanket over her head and breathed heavily. 'I just kissed Natsu while he was sleeping. I feel perverted.' She thought. Lucy began to think of other things to get the random kiss out of the way and fell asleep.

...MORNING...

Natsu yawned and sat up. He ruffled his hair and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at his arms and realized he was normal again. 'Thank you Happy.' He thought to himself. He hopped out of the bed, trying not to wake up Lucy.

Natsu walked over to the fridge to find anything edible. He held his hand to his mouth because it felt a bit warmer than usual. He shrugged and continued eating.

Lucy woke up shortly after. She blushed after noticing that she was normal again. She walked to the kitchen to find Natsu raiding her fridge and sighed. "Natsu is normal too." She muttered under her breath.

Happy flew into the kitchen, smiling like an idiot. "I did it! I saved you both!" He exclaimed.

"You caused us to turn into cats." Lucy grumbled.

"Natsu! I saved you!" Happy yelled.

"Yeah, thanks Happy." He smiled at the blue cat.

'I wonder what Happy really wished for. Whatever it was, it didn't work.' Lucy thought to herself as she walked into her room to change.

Happy smirked behind his fish. 'I did it. I wished for Lucy to kiss Natsu and it worked.' He thought smugly.

"Oi, Happy! I'm leaving! Are you coming?" Natsu shouted from the window.

"Aye!" Happy replied. He tucked a small photo of Lucy kissing Natsu into his backpack. "Im not telling anyone, Lucy. Don't worry." He said quietly afterwards. He flew to his best friend and smiled.

Lucy was blushing after hearing Happy. She threw herself onto her bed and sighed. She knew Happy would do something sinister.

...

Don't make wishes on stars.

DONE!

**So there you go! Part 2 of "Meow". I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please review and favorite and all that goodness because it would make me so happy. Thank you for reading and I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear**


	5. Facebook

**Hello everyone! So here is a new one-shot for "So Cliché", I hope everyone has been liking these little stories so far because I like making them. This one-shot is called "Facebook." There were tons of stories about Facebook and they are being deleted because of the format. I just had to make a short little story about it. I hope everyone enjoys, please review and all that because I greatly appreciate all of the support. Thank you for reading and I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear  
**  
_Facebook_.

"Lucy! Look at this!" Levy shouted from a section of her personal library.

"Sure, Levy-chan!" Lucy bounced to Levy after placing a book back on the shelf.

"Look!" Levy exclaimed. Lucy looked at her with a confused expression. Levy pulled a huge book out of her lap and threw it at her friend's face. After much yelling, Lucy pulled the book off of her red face.

"Face-Book." She sounded out.

"Facebook." Levy corrected.

"What is it?"

"I don't know."

"Why would you want to show it to me if you didn't know what it was?" Lucy shouted.

Levy shrugged. "It looked interesting." Lucy looked at the book and furrowed her eyebrows. It was a huge, blue book, with a light blue 'f' in the top corner. She peeled open the cover and was shocked at what she saw.

"Welcome to Facebook." Was printed on the page next to a large map of Fiore. Her eyebrow raised and the page flipped to reveal "Connect with friends" printed.

"Levy?" Lucy asked. The said girl hummed, distracted by another book. The pages flipped rapidly and revealed the bookworm smiling next to her name and guild. "Levy! You are in this book!"

"That's nice." Levy replied, still more interested in her newest book.

"I wonder if anyone else is in here." Lucy wondered aloud. The pages turned at lightening speed and revealed her pink-haired friend, Natsu, smiling next to his name and guild. Every person Lucy could think of was in this book, even Miss Spetto from the Heartfilia estate. Lucy was shocked that a book held all of her friends' faces in it.

But what if this book was used for evil? Someone could figure out a name by knowing their face, or vise-versa. This book would be horrible if it fell in the wrong hands.

Lucy did the only logical thing she could think of.

"I feel so much better now." Lucy said relieved.

"Me too. That tasted good, Lucy. What was it?" Questioned Natsu while chewing on fire.

"A book of faces."

"I ate people's faces?" Natsu asked, disgusted.

"No just pictures. Don't worry about it."

"You're weird, Lucy." He added after licking his fingers. Then there was a deadly glare on his back.

Screams of protest, and squeals of pain sounded from Lucy's apartment.

Don't trust bookworms.

DONE

**So that was "Facebook." I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please leave a review, I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you for reading and I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear**


	6. The Princess and Her Ever-Lonesome Tower

**Hello everyone! Here is a "So Cliché" story for you all. This will just be a one-shot, unlike "Meow". All of the other mini-stories will be (hopefully because I might write too much) one-shots. Please review, because I really like hearing everyone's opinions on my stories. I hope you enjoy and I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear**

The Princess and Her Ever-Lonesome Tower

..BEGIN..

"Princess! Your father asks for your appearance." Virgo, a pink haired maid said.

"Alright. I'll be down in a minute." Said the blonde lazy princess. She rolled out of bed as Virgo left to tell the house head that his daughter would see him soon.

...

Lucy walked out of her room, to be greeted by her butler Capricorn.

"Good morning Princess Lucy."

"Good morning Capricorn."

"It seems that your father requested you for another engagement offer."

Lucy sighed. "Of course it is. I'm useless for anything else apparently."

"I'm sorry Princess."

"It's fine Capricorn. As long as everyone here is happy, I will be happy."

"I must be going, Leo will assist you the rest of the way to the study."

"Bye Capricorn."

...

"Hello Princess."

"Hey Leo."

"Please call me Loke."

"Yes, Loke."

"Another engagement?"

"Yes."

"If you don't want to marry, then why don't you just run away?"

"Loke, I am the Princess of Magnolia. Guards would be sent after me and I would be found within minutes." She said matter-of-factly. Loke sighed and agreed with Princess Lucy.

He knew her father would send her away if she didn't accept the newest proposal. He only wished the best for the princess.

They walked to the study and Loke left to attend 'butler duties' as he called it, which was actually just flirting with the maids.

...

"Lucy. I have received another marriage proposal from the Cheney heir. I want you to accept it." Jude said.

"No father. I will not accept. I have told you already that I will only marry one of my choosing." Lucy replied.

Jude furrowed his brows and sighed in frustration. "Lucy. You have received countless engagement proposals and haven't even considered one. You are almost 18, and that is when you are to be crowned queen. Every queen needs a king."

"If every queen needs a king, then why doesn't every king need a queen." She countered harshly. She slapped her hand over her mouth and apologized quickly.

"You know that your mother died, and I love her dearly. But I can still control the kingdom. I don't take you as responsible enough to handle the kingdom by yourself. I'm sorry Lucy." He said very sadly. "I must send you away until you can accept a marriage proposal."

"But fath-"

"No Lucy. As much as it pains me to send you away, it must be done. I will hopefully see you at your 18th birthday when you are engaged."

"Yes father." Lucy said as she bowed her head.

...

"I'll visit you every day, Princess." Virgo said as she placed Lucy's belongings in her new room.

"Thank you Virgo." Lucy said sadly. "Even then, I will miss you." She pulled her maid into a warm hug. Virgo smiled briefly and pulled away.

"Goodbye Princess." She said as she walked out of the tower.

Lucy was sent to live in a tower where she would finish her studies and learn the difficult life of a queen.

"Oh I hate this already." Lucy said as she plopped onto her queen sized bed. She looked out her window, and only saw green from the trees and plants in the forest. She sighed and stared at the bright blue sky with hundreds of clouds. "A bunny, no turtle. Hippo? Elephant. A boot. A chicken fighting a squirrel..." She named random clouds. "I'm bored. And lonely." She sobbed.

"Icy bastard! Find your own tower!"

"I was here first flame-head!"

"Snow freak!"

"Ash brain!"

"Do I hear fighting?"

"No Erza! Of course not!"

"We were just being buddies!"

"Good. Friends shouldn't fight."

"Excuse me!" Lucy shouted over the railing of the balcony. "Who are you?"

The three came into view. Erza bowed. "Your majesty, I am Erza Scarlett, a knight, and I was requested to assist my comrades in protecting this tower."

"And your comrades..." Lucy questioned.

"I'm Natsu!" The red dragon piped.

"Gray." The dark blue dragon said.

"Dragons?" Lucy shouted. "Dragons and a knight? Protect me?"

"It is a scary forest." The red dragon explained.

"Aye!" A flying blue cat exclaimed.

"Flying cat?" Lucy questioned.

"Aye! I'm an exceed!"

"Exceed?"

"Exceeds are magical, like unicorns and witches." Erza said.

"Are dragons magical?"

"No. But these two are. They were cursed by a witch." Erza explained.

"How did they get cursed?"

"Funny story actually." The red dragon chuckled. "I ate the witch's house."

"You ate a house?" Lucy screamed.

"Wow. Calm down. Advanced hearing right here." Natsu said while holding his ears.

"It smelled like chicken, so he ate it. He is an idiot." Gray resumed. "The stupid witch cursed me too because she suspected me of stealing her candy stash."

"Which I ate." Natsu murmured.

"You ate it!? I got cursed because you ate the witch's candy! Ash-for-brains!" Gray shouted while he pounced on the other.

"Popsicle!"

"Why are they calling each other by those names?" Lucy had never dealt with a situation where people would insult each other, so she panicked.

"Gray is an ice dragon and Natsu is a fire dragon!" The flying cat said.

"Happy! The ice man is suffocating me with his pervertedness!"

"Why am I a pervert?"

"Gray, you changed into a human with no clothes on." Happy said.

"I didn't see, I didn't see, I didn't see." Lucy murmured as she closed her eyes and rocked herself.

"Gahhh! When did that happen?" He ran behind a tree.

"I always remember clothes." Natsu said smugly after wrapping a scarf around his neck.

"Why are you human?" Lucy asked.

"The curse has been dying down recently. The witch is dying or something." Happy said.

"That's good right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, except Gray always loses his clothes." Natsu said.

"And you don't bring extras?"

"Why would I? He is an ice princess."

Gray returned with clothes and Erza finished the cake that she was eating.

"Would you like to come inside?" Lucy asked timidly.

...

"Would you like something to drink?" Lucy asked.

"Do you have fish?" Happy asked.

"No."

"Fire?" Natsu asked.

"A fireplace." Lucy said. Natsu happily walked to the fireplace and at the fire.

"Ice?" Gray questioned.

"In the freezer. Would you please put on some clothes first?" Lucy commanded.

"When did that happen?" Gray shouted.

"Outside." Lucy replied. He ran to retrieve his clothes and sauntered to the kitchen.

"Strawberry cake?" Erza inquired.

"I think so. I'll go get you a slice."

"No need. I'll retrieve it myself." Soon, Erza was seen stuffing her face with cake.

"Make yourself at home?" Lucy said hesitantly. It was too late to say that because Gray was brushing his teeth, Natsu and Happy were taking a nap on her bed, and Erza was raiding the fridge of any sweets.

"Maybe living in a tower won't be that bad." Lucy said to herself.

"What the- ice queen!" Pots and pans were thrown across the room, as well as random insults.

"I may have spoken too soon." Lucy murmured.

DONE!

**So that was 'The Princess And Her Ever-Lonesome Tower'. If you liked it, please put a review, I would really appreciate it. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed and I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear**


	7. Chocolates?

**Hello everyone! Here for you, I have a new So Cliché story! Yes, it is late, but I had schoolwork to do and tests to study for. Thank you to all who had reviewed and followed and favorited thus far, I really love to see feedback on my stories. Please continue to do all that, I would be so grateful. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear**

Chocolates?

"I forgot. I forgot. I forgot. I forgot." Lucy repeated as she rocked back and forth in her chair. She noticed that the guild hall was smothered in Valentine's Day decorations and the smell of chocolate overpowered the scent of alcohol.

"I can't believe I forgot." She mumbled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lucy!" Mirajane greeted cheerfully.

Lucy quickly waved and continued muttering how she forgot.

"What did you forget?" Mirajane asked.

"I forgot Valentine's Day." Lucy said quietly so only Mirajane could hear.

"You forgot Va-!" Mirajane's shout was suppressed by Lucy slapping her hand over the barmaid's mouth.

"I know. Please help me." Lucy whispered. Mirajane nodded and pulled Lucy over the bar and into the kitchen.

She laid out all of the ingredients and equipment needed to make chocolate. "The recipe is in the baking book on the top shelf. Good luck." Lucy nodded with a determined expression and got to work.

After Lucy had successfully made all of her guildmembers chocolate, she sighed and began to clean up the small mess she made.

"Lucy!" Two voices shouted from the door of the kitchen. Lucy turned her head to see her two idiot teammates waving around a job request and jumping around the room.

"Oh you made chocolate. I'm going to have some." Natsu proceeded to shove all of the chocolate that Lucy made into his mouth. Happy picked up fallen crumbs. Within seconds, all of Lucy's hard work was thrown down the drain.

Lucy froze in shock. "Choc- chocolate. All. All gone." She stuttered.

"Thanks Lucy!"

"Aye!"

"My chocolate. You ate it." Lucy muttered.

"Can you make some more? It was really good." Natsu asked.

"Natsu you idiot!" Lucy shouted. "I work hard to make that chocolate! There was supposed to be chocolate for everyone in the guild, and you ate it all!" She kicked Natsu in the face and Happy flew as fast as he could to get out of the kitchen.

Ingredients were thrown as well as random pans and spoons. Both ended up completely covered in various food items.

"Hey Lucy, are you done yet?" Mirajane asked as she opened the door to the mess of a kitchen. "I'll come back later." She said as she scurried away.

"Natsu." Lucy said in an unnaturally calm voice.

"Yes?" Natsu stuttered, slowly backing away from the blonde.

"I'm going to kill you!"

/

"...And that is why Natsu is afraid of Lucy on Valentine's Day. The end!" Mirajane closed we oversized book and smiled at the younger people of the town.

"Miss Mira, why isn't Natsu afraid of Lucy at any other time?" One kid asked.

"Because they are best friends." Mirajane replied with sparkling eyes. Then her mind began to wander...

"30. Definitely 30." She mumbled while she held her hands together.

**DONE!**

**So there you go! A Valentine's Day cliché Fairy Tail plot had been twisted by me. Thank you for reading. Please review and all that because opinions are appreciated. I hope you enjoyed and I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear  
**


	8. Potions?

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another random story for you all. Im late, but i have been busy, sorry. Okay- be warned for fangirl rambling now- I saw the Fairy Tail movie yesterday, finally, and it was awesome! Gahhh! I waited so long for it and it was finally available to watch. Definitely watch it- now- or after you read this, whatever, just watch it. Anyways, here is the new story, I hope you enjoy as well as review and all that. I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear**

_Potions_?

"What does this one do?" Natsu picked up a small vial of a purple substance and swallowed it. He was observing Mirajane's potion lab. The reason was unknown. "Oh a tail!" He had grown a scaly tail. He chased it in circles and was laughing uncontrollably.

"What about this one?" He pulled a pink substance and gulped quickly. Cat ears grew on his head and he continued to scratch at them as he scoured through Mirajane's collection of strange concoctions.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked. "Oh no." She groaned and stuck her hand on her forehead. "I'm sorry Mirajane. I'll pay for the damages... Again." She mumbled.

She looked up and sighed at Natsu who was a strange creature-chair-plant at the moment. "Natsu. Put them back." She threatened.

"Just one more." He whined.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Fine. Just one." He jumped with glee and found a red potion that smelled simply wonderful.

"It's delicious. You have to try some!" He shouted as he ran to shove the rest of the potion down Lucy's throat. She choked and spit at Natsu.

"That was pretty good." She said after a minute of coughing. Natsu nodded like a child and ran in circles. He suddenly stopped and fell to his knees, clutching his head.

Lucy fell to the side and grabbed her hair. Her heart began to beat loudly and her face started to stretch as well as her vision. Her muscles began to pull and tug at each other and she breathed heavily. Her chest felt like she was punched into a wall and her jaw grounded her teeth together. She screamed in agony.

"What happened in here?!" Mira shouted, shocked at the pained mages. She slammed open the door and rushed to the closest person. "Lucy? Are you okay?" She asked frantically.

"I think so." Lucy groaned. She tried to push herself up, using the wall to balance herself, but fell right back down. "Nope." She said. She held her hand to her head to try and stop the pounding.

"Alright. I'll bring you to the infirmary." Mirajane lifted Lucy and pulled her arm over her neck. She rushed to the infirmary as quickly as possible and let Lucy lay on one of the beds while she asked for Wendy and helped Natsu to the infirmary.

/

"The tail is gone." Natsu whined.

"You just drank potions from Mirajane's lab, that is definitely the least of your problems." Carla scolded.

"Carla." Wendy warned. Carla crossed her arms and huffed.

"There isn't anything wrong that I can see. I think you will be fine after you get some rest." Wendy diagnosed.

"Thank you Wendy." Lucy said.

Lucy stood and walked to her house. She still felt a little off, but Wendy said that some rest would do the trick.

Lucy took a bath, ate some food, and fell face-first onto her bed. She snuggled under the covers and fell asleep.

/

Lucy groaned as she pulled herself out from under the covers. She rubbed her eyes and sighed as she sat up and threw her feet over the edge of the bed. She stretched her arms over her head and dragged her feet to her bathroom.

"I feel horrible today." She moaned. Lucy splashed water in her face to prepare herself for the day. She looked up at her reflection and nearly screamed at what she saw. "This is just some joke." She laughed it off hesitantly. Lucy moved her arms in circles to see if the mirror did the same. "Just a joke."

She slapped her face and a large red mark appeared. She punched the mirror and ran around her apartment to look at all of the other mirrors. She had the same reflection. "It isn't a joke."

"Natsu!" She screeched.

"Lucy, be quiet. I'm trying to sleep." Natsu moaned from the couch.

"Aye." Happy echoed as he rubbed his eyes.

"How can I be quiet? Look at this!" She presented herself in front of the couch with a snarl. Natsu slowly turned his head.

"Did you get a haircut?" He asked, puzzled.

"No. I don't think that is what she is angry about Natsu." Happy said. "A fish slapped her face because she was being mean to it. That is why she has a red mark on her face." He theorized as he held up his paw.

"Happy. You are an idiot." Lucy mumbled.

"Aye!" The cat shouted as he flew to the kitchen to find fish to eat.

"Natsu." Lucy threatened. "You don't notice anything different?"

Natsu put his fist under his chin and furrowed his brows as he observed Lucy. He snapped and his eyes widened. "Well, firstly, you aren't wearing a shirt. Did the stripper corrupt you?"

"No."

"You are a man." He stated. "Lucy! Fight me!" He prepared a fighting stance and Lucy growled.

"Natsu. Do you know why my gender was switched overnight?"

"A dark Mage?"

"No."

"One of your celestial spirits?"

"No."

"Erza?"

"No."

"Ice- head?"

"No."

"Happy?"

"No Natsu, it was you!"

"Me?"

"Yes you. You made me drink that potion yesterday!"

"If that potions turns you into a man, why didn't anything happen to me?"

"You didn't notice yet?"

"Notice what?"

"Go look in the mirror."

"Aye." Happy interjected.

Natsu jumped off of the couch to look in the mirror. His eyes twitched.

"Eh. This is a joke right?" He asked.

"No." Lucy said.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he looked at the male Lucy.

"Yes." Lucy folded her arms and furrowed her brows. Natsu's face was pale and he slouched his shoulders. He looked back at the mirror and sighed.

"At least I'm cute." He said quietly as he started to twirl his hair between his fingers.

**DONE!  
Yeah, I know it's short. I just feel like this one will be a two-shot rather than one. I actually really love the genderbender fics, so I had to try my own. Please review and all that because opinions are very much appreciated. I hope you enjoyed and I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear**


	9. Cinderella?

**Hello everyone! A So Cliché story for you all. I just want to thank everyone who has been supporting my stories, even with all of my excuses for not uploading. If you need to know when the next chapter of one of my stories will be posted, check my profile. Please review and all that, opinions are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy and I shall see you soon.  
-BloodyTeddyBear**

"For this shoe, is the only sign of her existence. I must find her!" Natsu declared as he raised a glass shoe into the sky.

"Aye!" Happy echoed while pulling a velvet pillow over his head.

"I will search every house to find the amazing-" Natsu looked down at the script and flipped the page. "Person that I have fallen in love with at first sight." He continued monotonously. He set the shoe on the pillow.

"Sir, I have prepared the royal carriage!" Happy shouted as he put his paw up.

"Let us go!" Natsu replied as he ran off of the stage.

Lucy walked out from behind the curtains while singing a happy melody. She wiped the imaginary table with the rag that Levy had thrown at her merely seconds before. She sat on the floor and sighed as she scanned her pile of paper. "Oh, how I wish I could be saved from this horrendous life and brought to the extravagance that is the royal palace once more." She said dramatically.

Juvia, Lisanna, and Cana walked onto the stage, squabbling nonsense. "Juvia heard the prince has found the perfect princess." Juvia said. "Who is the prince? Is it Gray-sama?" She asked afterwards. "Love-rivals!" She pointed at her temporary sisters.

"No Juvia, Gray is not the prince. Remember? We saw him putting on the horse costume just seconds ago." Lisanna reminded Juvia.

"Gray-sama will always be a prince in Juvia's eyes." Juvia declared as her mind wandered into a married life with her object of obsession.

"Why do I have to be this weird lady. I can't have any booze." Cana complained as she pulled an oversized bottle of wine from under her hoop-skirt.

"Cana~" Lisanna warned.

Trumpets sounded through the air and horse sounds were made as Gray limply galloped onto the stage and a cardboard carriage was wheeled out.

"Here ye, here ye! The great Prince Dragneel has arrived at your residence for a favor!" Happy stated with glee. He flew to the top of the carriage and began to munch on a fish. Lisanna tried to pry Juvia from Gray and Cana was close to finishing the guild's supply of alcohol. Lucy was taking deep breaths.

"Cind- whatever your name is- go to your room and stay there!" Cana slurred. Lucy rushed off of the stage.

"What 'cha want?" Cana asked as she pulled the prop door open.

"I need to see if anyone here can wear this shoe!" Natsu stated.

"I'll go first." Cana shouted as she threw her own shoe across the guild and stuffed her foot inside of the glass one. "Oh no. It doesn't fit." She said monotonously. She threw the glass shoe to Lisanna.

"I'll try." Lisanna said as she caught the shoe. "No, too big." She sighed. She looked over to Juvia to allow her a try, but Juvia was slowly inching towards the the man with only half of a horse costume on. "Oh, it doesn't fit her either." Lisanna sighed. "It seems that none of us are the one you are looking for, sorry, bye." She slammed the prop door closed.

"Is there anyone else in your home?" Natsu asked.

"Maybe." Cana replied. She poked Natsu's forehead.

"Oi! Cider-lady!" Cana began.

"Cinderella!" Mirajane whispered from behind the curtains.

"What she said! Come 'ere!"

Lucy dragged her feet to center-stage. "Yes?" She asked obediently.

"This prince- or something- wants to know if this shoe fits you." She said. The door flew open and the glass shoe was slid to her feet.

"Alright." Lucy replied. She slid her foot inside of the shoe and smiled. "Perfect fit."

"Yay!" Happy said. Natsu ran into the 'house' and pulled Lucy in circles to dance.

"We shall get marshmallows and make s'mores with them." He declared.

"Married and become the king and queen of the kingdom, flame-head." Gray groaned.

"What did you say, ice-princess?" Natsu growled. Lucy ended up near the wall- or somewhere.

"You know what I said, pinky!"

"Snow-stripper!"

"Ash- brain!"

"Popsicle-"

"And that is the story of Cinderella! The end!" Mirajane shouted while running onto the stage.

Applauds rang through the guild as well as cheers and chairs breaking.

"Best play ever!"

**DONE!  
So there you go. Short, but good(I hope) and random. Please review and all that, it means a lot. I hope you enjoyed an I shall see you soon.  
-BloodyTeddyBear**


	10. Monsters?

**Hello everyone! I have created a new So Cliché story for you all! Thank you for all of the reviews so far, i'm glad that i'm able to make a parody of the cliché plots in Fairy Tail FanFiction. So this one kind of got away from the original point. I hope that it is still enjoyable though. Please review and all that because it is like air sweets that I can taste in my brain... Or something. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear**

_Monsters_?

"I hate the sun." Natsu moaned as he trudged towards the school holding his pink umbrella. It was his sister's umbrella, he had broken his own the day before.

"Aye." Happy whined. He was floating under the umbrella. Happy is an exceed, a cat with wings. Only the coolest kids have exceeds.

"But Natsu, you have fire magic." Happy said in realization.

"Oh, yeah. I hate school." He whined instead.

"Natsu, one day you'll find someone who actually can put up with you." He whispered with hope. "Do you have any fish?" He asked loudly.

"No Happy. I don't carry fish wherever I go." Natsu dragged his feet to the door of the school. He attended Magnolia High, along with all of his peculiar friends. There was ice stripper Gray, Erza, Levy the bookworm, metal-head Gajeel, can-be-scary Mirajane, Loke the playboy, Elfman the manly man, Cana the drunk, Romeo the little kid, perverted Macao, also-perverted Wakaba, Jet and Droy the idiots, Wendy his sister, and the not-as-crazy-as-everyone-else-friend Lisanna.

He and his friends were in an elite club called Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was a club for mages, people who used magic. The members of the club did missions to help raise funds for the school and to help pay for the students' needs.

"Oi, flame-head!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Shut up ice princess!" Natsu retorted.

"What's with the girly umbrella?"

"It's my sister's. Mine broke yesterday, Gray."

"You broke your own umbrella?" Gray chuckled.

"You lose your clothes every five seconds when you are a mummy!"

All students in Fairy Tail are also monsters. Natsu is a vampire.

"Tsk." Gray snorted. "At least I don't need to use an umbrella when the sun is up."

"Gray, clothes." Cana said while downing beer. The beer spilled out of her exposed bones. Gray screeched and ran around the school searching for his clothes. "I'm glad I don't have any flesh." She muttered to herself. "The wonderful life of a skeleton!" She spluttered drunkenly, waving her mug in the air.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia the mermaid sang as she stared at the mummy.

"So, I heard that there will be a new student today!" The seemingly-normal girl Levy said, finally pulling her face out of her book.

"Yeah, shrimp." The Tin-Man mumbled and snickered. The bookworm turned into a pumpkin and groaned.

"Gajeel, I was testing a spell. You just ruined it." The pumpkin whined and shook her leaves on the top of her head. Gajeel smirked in response.

"She is a glob or something." Cana slurred. "I wonder if she likes booze." She pondered aloud, ignoring the pumpkin's whining.

"The new girl is a ghost." Erza confirmed.

"Erza! I didn't know you were here!" Levy exclaimed, briefly pausing pulling Gajeel's hair.

"Her name starts with an L." Erza said, ignoring the shock on everyone's face. One of her hands fell off again. "Oops." She muttered quietly as she picked up the limb. "Stupid zombie limbs."

"Love rival." Juvia gritted through her teeth. The mermaid was very protective of the mummy. She declared all of the females in the school her love rivals.

"Hello. Is this Magnolia High?" A sweet voice called from the gates.

"Yes. This is also the Fairy Tail entrance. Who might you be?" Erza questioned.

"I'm new, my name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy stepped into the school grounds very gracefully. A werewolf howled from behind her.

"Loke, control yourself!" Erza demanded. The wolf whimpered and ran to a large group of girls to flirt.

"You're a ghost, correct?" Erza asked politely.

"Yes." Lucy looked down and twiddled her fingers. "I died a few months ago in a house fire. My father died as well, but he is completely gone. My mother died of a disease when I was seven."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Gray said with empathy. "My mom also died when I was little."

"I'm Gray. I am a mummy." He said proudly after the group of monsters stayed quiet.

"I'm Cana, a skeleton." Cana slurred.

"Erza. Zombie." Erza announced.

"Levy. A pumpkin." Levy muttered, embarrassed.

"I'm Natsu, I'm a vampire." Natsu exclaimed.

"I'm Happy! I'm an exceed." The cat shouted.

"Gajeel. Tin man." Gajeel mumbled.

"Juvia is a mermaid." Juvia said.

"I'm glad to meet all of you. I hope we can be friends." Lucy smiled and said.

**DONE!  
Yes, it was quite short. I might add a part 2 one day. Please review and all that deliciousness. I hope you enjoyed and I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear**


	11. Baby Problem?

**Hello everyone! It's been a while. Sorry! Thank you everyone for supporting this story and writing reviews, even with my terrible updating. This is a short story, but I hope you like it. Please review and all that because it helps to motivate me to write. I write faster when I have a good idea, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me or write a review. I hope you enjoy and I shall see you soon!**  
**-BloodyTeddyBear**

**Baby Problem****?**

"Why is it always them?" Levy complained.

"I know they would be a cute couple, but this is so annoying." Mirajane commented.

"I'm sure I would be fine if this happened to Gray, he's always naked anyways." Cana stated.

"Hey!" Gray shouted.

"This is just nonsense!" Evergreen screamed.

"Why do Natsu and Lucy always get into problems like these?" Gajeel moaned.

"I wanna be the victim!" Happy interjected.

"This isn't manly!" Elfman claimed.

"I understand turning into cats, but babies?" Mirajane screeched. "They can't even kiss or anything without it looking bad."

"Is that what you should be worrying about?" Erza asked quietly.

"Mama!" Lucy yelled while pulling on Erza's shoulder.

"Mommy!" Natsu whined as he grabbed her hair.

"Attu!" Lucy pointed at baby Natsu.

"Lulu!" Natsu pointed at baby Lucy and tugged on her hair bow.

"Appy!" Lucy grabbed happy's tail and pulled harshly.

"Ice-man!" Natsu slapped Gray's face.

"Oi, flame head, you wanna fight?"

"Gray, don't fight with babies." Erza threatened.

"What was the cause of it this time, I'll start researching the cure." Levy sighed.

"Another one of Mira's potions." Erza answered.

"I was testing a potion to have them make babies." Mirajane defended.

"Eww." Wendy backed into the corner away from Mira.

"It would have been easier to get them both drunk." Cana slurred. At that point, half of the members of the guild ran away for fear of Mira's new matchmaking ideas. Levy sneaked into the library with the potion to research the reversal ingredients.

"What do we do with them?" Gray asked as he stared at the two babies 'talking' to each other and poking each other's faces.

"You'll have to take care of them until levy finds a cure." Evergreen suggested. "You will." She mocked and walked out of the door with the Thunder God Tribe following her.

"Where's Lisanna? She always liked children." Elfman pondered.

"She is sick, remember?" Mirajane said and tears started to our out of her eyes. "Our brave little sister, taking on her illness all alone." She added proudly. "I'm going to see her!" And she rushed out of the guild.

"Juvia doubts that she would have been of much help anyways." Juvia piped.

"Oh, Juvia! You can take care of them, right?" Gray asked as he presented the two babies to Juvia.

"Juvia would love to take care of them, Gray-sama asked for Juvia's help. Does that mean Gray-sama wants Juvia to take care of his future children? Does Gray-sama love Juvia..." She rambled and eventually fainted.

"There goes our baby-sitter." Happy giggled. "What should we do now?" Then Natsu erupted into a ball of fire.

"Levy!" They chorused.

"What?" She asked groggily.

"Did you figure it out yet, we have a problem!" Gray added.

"Oh, yeah." She rubbed her eyes.

"Did you fall asleep, shrimp?" Gajeel teased.

"No..." Levy trailed off.

"What is the cure?" Erza commanded.

"There is none."

"What?" They shouted.

"No worries, it wears off after thirty-minutes." She grinned.

"Where are my clothes..." Lucy asked.

"You Popsicle, you drugged me didn't you?" Natsu groaned. "You stole my clothes too?"

"Here are your clothes, Lucy. And Natsu. Gray didn't steal your clothes, you turned into a baby." Levy said as she handed Lucy her clothes.

"Oh, that makes sense. I always dreamed that I would be a baby one day." Natsu said dreamily.

"No you didn't, Natsu." Happy corrected as he handed Natsu his clothes.

"Right."

"Idiot."

"What did you say, snowman?"

"And that is why my guild is the best-suited to babysit for your kids." Makarov finished his story for the new commercial.

The director slapped his face and yelled. "Cut!"

**DONE****!**

And that was a short one... And late one...And random... I'm sorry! The end of the school year is nearing and I've had a lot of end of the year projects to do. Hopefully it was decent and enjoyable. Please review and all that goodness. I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear


	12. Bug King?

**Hello everyone. I know it's been a while since I updated, but it's summer vacation, so... Laziness and eating are my main priorities. :P Well, here is a new "So Cliché" for you all. I was actually asked to help someone write this story a while ago, and recently this plot has been popping up like crazy! This one will be short because the ones i've seen are short as well. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I shall see you soon! **  
**-BloodyTeddyBear**

**BEGIN**

Carla woke up as the sun shined in her eyes. Birds were chirping loudly and she opened the windows to let the cool breeze in. It seemed to be a perfect day so far. She yawned and scratched her ears before hopping out of bed to change into the perfect outfit for the day.

Carla decided to wear a sundress and a big bow on her ear. She wanted to impress a certain exceed that she had been crushing on recently. The exceed was actually head-over-heels in love with Carla, but she liked to tease him to watch his adorable expressions he made.

After brushing her fur, she noticed that Wendy wasn't in the room. Wendy and Carla lived together and went to the guild at the same time everyday in case something bad were to happen to one of them. Carla assumed that Wendy went to another one of the girl's dorms in Fairy Hills to go to the guild early and shrugged it off.

She locked to the door and headed off to the guild. When she was just outside the doors, she realized that it wasn't as loud as usual. She brushed it off and hopped inside.

By himself, Happy was flustered and panicking on one of the many empty tables. The guild seemed bare as all of the guild members weren't there.

"Carla!" Happy cried as he rushed to the said exceed's arms. "Everyone is missing! I came to the guild today to find everyone gone and everything in the guild in its normal place. All that was here was a letter." He handed Carla a letter while shaking and Carla pried it open. Bugs swarmed out of the envelope and Carla dropped it out of shock. After all of the bugs disappeared into the cracks in the wood floor, Carla picked out the letter to read it.

_I have taken all of your friends for my experiment! You will probably never see them again! Come to my cave if you dare. HaHa!  
- The Bug King_

"Wow, that's crazy, Carla. It's like he's trying to scare us or something." Happy laughed nervously and twiddled his fingers. He had been twitching ever since the bugs popped out of the envelope. "I'm not afraid of bugs, are you?" He obviously lied.

Carla sighed and ran her paw through her fur. "It looks like we have to save them, doesn't it?"

To Be Continued...  
(Not really)

**DONE!**

So there you go. A new So Cliché! Well, review and all that goodness. It would also help if you suggested plots for me to write out for my own. There are many cliche Fairy Tail Fanfiction plots, and it's difficult to chose, so suggest whichever you want. Anywho~ I hope you enjoyed and I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear


	13. Dragon Queen?

**Hello everyone! I have prepared a new So Cliche story for your enjoyment. I already did a so cliche extremely similar to this, but I just had to write it out (you know how popular this plot is). Thank you for your reviews and everything, I really love it. I hope you enjoy and I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear**

Dragon Queen?

"I love you!"

"I love you too, Natsu!"

"So cute!"

"It's about time they got together."

"I knew today would be an interesting day."

"Congrats, Natsu!"

"Aye!"

"Good one, flame-brain."

"Natsu." Another sobbed under her breath.

It started off as a typical day in Fairy Tail. With mages fighting, drinking, and insulting one another. When the infamous fire Mage- Natsu- entered the building, he confessed his love to his childhood friend, Lisanna Strauss. Why he decided to confess on that particular day, however, no one knew. Especially since it was his best friend's -whom of which was madly in love with him- birthday. The birthday girl -Lucy- was going to profess her undying love for Natsu when he arrived, but went directly towards Lisanna instead.

Lucy was the one sobbing while the rest of the members of the Fairy Tail guild were celebrating the new couple. As soon as the guild members decided to throw a party, she left for her house to sulk in her room and cry uncontrollably while her celestial spirits comforted her.

Later that day, she made it a goal for herself to train her magic and get stronger. Coincidentally, she also remembered that her mother had once told her about a special place that she could go whenever she felt like seeing her again.

Lucy threw most of her items into a magic bag that had a never ending amount of space and rushed out of the door after she notified the landlady that she would be taking a long vacation. The landlady was in a good mood, so she didn't cause Lucy any trouble.

She rushed to the train station to board a train to the mountains near the Heartfilia Mansion. Lucy hadn't been able to go there often because her parents warned her not to go there unless it was an emergency or if both of them had died and she needed time alone.

After a few hours of complaining to no one about the distance of the trip, she had finally arrived at the top of the tallest mountain. It was a glorious sight, with giant sunflowers, enchanting creatures, a crystal-clear lake, and a small sitting area. The whole area was glowing, due to the sun's perfect positioning in the sky and the thin clouds.

"Beautiful." Lucy whispered as she set down her bag and sat on the large, comfy chair while setting her feet on the small table in front of it. She began to hum a sweet tune from the lullaby that her mother sang to her before having to go to sleep. The noises from the creatures began to quiet down when Lucy closed her eyes.

Suddenly, Lucy felt like she had moved to different place. There were no sounds from the creatures, and the sun was beating down on her face harsher than before. She peaked open an eye, and nearly screamed at what she saw.

"Queen Layla, you need to be in that meeting. You know how the king acts when you aren't around."

"Dr-dra-dragon!?" Lucy stuttered. She sunk further into the chair and tried slapping herself to see if she was hallucinating.

"Queen Layla, are you alright?" Lucy wasn't hallucinating. There was a real live dragon standing before her, calling her Queen Layla. The dragon was a golden yellow with a slight red undertone. It poked Lucy with one of its enormous claws and Lucy squealed.

"Get away from me, you-you beast!" Lucy jumped off of the chair and ran to hid behind it.

"Queen Layla?"

"My name isn't Layla!" Lucy countered.

There was a gasp. "Oh! Princess Lucy! I'm so terribly sorry! I thought that you were your mother with how much you resemble her."

"What do you mean? My mother is dead." Lucy asked as she slowly revealed herself from behind the chair.

"You didn't know? I'll bring you to the castle right away, then." The dragon grabbed Lucy carefully and put her on its back before rushing off to the castle. They arrived at a grand white mansion with giant doors and open windows and golden details along the edges.

"This isn't a castle." Lucy said quietly.

"What do you mean, princess? Of course this is a castle." The dragon responded as it trudged inside. The floors were white marble and oversized pictures of dragons lined the halls. They ended before red doors and the dragon set Lucy down near a picture of what looked like her mother, beside the molding on the right side of the door.

The dragon knocked on the door softly before sticking its head in and mumbling something. Lucy heard scrambling and shuffling from behind the now closed door. She was extremely curious as to what was going on. Slowly, the doors were reopened and a loud gasp sounded throughout the castle. Before she knew it, Lucy was being squeezed to death by two pairs of arms that seemed familiar.

"Lucy! My precious Lucy! I haven't seen you for so long! I love you so much! I have missed you! Lucy!" Two voices were shouting with love.

"Mother, father?" Lucy asked as she was losing breath.

"Yes, sweety?" Layla hummed.

"I thought you were dead." Lucy said.

"Oh, no, darling. We were transported back to the dragon real because the dragons needed help. I must have forgotten to tell you." Jude remembered.

"Why were they calling you king and queen?"

"That is because we are the rulers of the dragons. Fun, right?" Layla clarified.

Lucy smiled and fainted.

**-skip-  
**  
"Lucy. Luuuuccyyyyy. Wake up, honey." Layla whispered.

"Hmmm?" Lucy hummed.

"Hey, sweety. How are you feeling?"

"Fine... I think. I had this really weird dream though." Lucy sat up and rubbed her head.

"Oh, really? What was it about?" Layla asked.

"Well, I went to the top of a mountain to train my magic. Then I was transported to a mansion where a dragon called me Queen Layla. Then I saw you and Dad and you called yourselves the King and Queen." Lucy froze as she noticed her surroundings. Her Father and Mother were watching her and smiling. "That wasn't a dream, was it?" Lucy stuttered. Her parents shook their heads and Lucy screamed.

"Stop, Lucy." Layla warned. Lucy's scream died down and she began breathing heavily. She put her hands on her ears and closed her eyes tightly, telling herself that it wasn't real. Her mother pulled her into a hug and rocked her back and forth.

"Lucy. Calm down, please." Her father ordered. Lucy blinked and released her hands from her ears.

"Explain this to me." Lucy asked.

"I'm a dragon, to put it simply, and my family is the royal family of the dragons." Layla started. "Since I'm of royal decent, I have the power to become human. Unfortunately, I can't keep that spell on me forever on Earthland, so I returned to the dragon realm. When your Father died, I saved him and brought him here and explained my true self to him. At first, he was weary, but he agreed to rule this world with me. You are half dragon and are able to use all dragon magic since you are royalty." Layla finished.

"So I'm a princess, and I'm also half dragon...?" Lucy questioned slowly. Her parents nodded. "Okay. That's... Interesting."

"If you want to broaden your magic, you can do it here because the time here is different than Earthland. Like the celestial realm, except backwards. One month here, is a day there." Jude added.

"How did you know I wanted to do that?" Lucy asked.

"I learned to read minds." Jude replied. Lucy's eyebrows raised. "Crazy, right?"

"Yeah."

"Let's start training then, princess!" Layla shouted. The family smiled at each other and nodded happily.

**-Skipping an amount of time, preferably 7 years in Earthland-  
-Prepare for ridiculousness and rushed scenes due to laziness-  
**  
"You're finished learning all of the magic here, good job. Now you have to find yourself a king to rule with, your father and I need a break." Layla congratulated.

"Thanks mom. I'll see you soon." Lucy said, opening a portal back to Earthland, smiling brightly.

Lucy pranced through the doors of Fairy Tail and yelled. "Hello, everyone!"

"Who is that?"

"What? You don't recognize me?" Lucy pouted.

"Doesn't she look like...?"

"Yeah, she kind of does... Could she be?"

"I don't know. It's been seven years... This person's hair is different too."

"I guess so, she doesn't haven't highlights like that and her hair was shorter."

"I thinks it's her."

Natsu walked up to Lucy and sniffed her. Lucy wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Did you just... Sniff me?"

"Lucy? Is that you?" Natsu asked quietly.

Lucy smiled sweetly and nodded. Natsu attacked her with a hug and the guild members followed soon after.

Everyone rejoiced for the return of their friend.

"So you're back." Lisanna snarled. "I thought you died."

"Well, I didn't die." Lucy replied.

"You have to fight me If you want Natsu." Lisanna challenged.

"I'd prefer not to use my magic against you, Lisanna." Lucy warned.

"What? You think you're stronger than me?" Lisanna scoffed. Lucy nodded. "Fight me, and we'll see."

Lisanna lost to Lucy as Lucy used her Dragon Princess magic.

"Wow, Lucy! You're so strong! What kind of magic is that?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Oh, I don't really have a name for it... It's kind of personalized." Lucy giggled.

"Come on Lushyyyy." Happy whined. "Tell us."

"It's kind of complicated to explain, actually. I'd have to tell you what I've been doing these past few years and that would take a while."

"We have time." Natsu said.

Lucy told the whole guild her story of what had happened and how she was the Dragon Princess. They were all amazed to find out that she was half dragon as well as a princess.

"If you want, I could show you the Dragon Realm." Lucy stated.

The guild burst into roars of agreement and Lucy chuckled. She teleported them all to the dragon realm to meet all of the dragons. Natsu saw Igneel, Wendy met Grandine, and Gajeel hung out with Metalicana.

-**-some more years pass-  
**

"Do you, Natsu Dragneel, take Princess Lucy Heartfilia to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The dragon of fate asked the groom.

"I do." Natsu replied.

"And do you, Princess Lucy Heartfilia, take Natsu Dragneel as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Lucy said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And so, Lucy and Natsu had gotten married at their beloved Fairy Tail guild with all of their family and friends attending. They later became King and Queen of the dragon realm.

The End.

**DONE!**

Well. That was a crappily written ending. Sorry about that, everyone. I've been working on this one for a while because I couldn't figure out what to do for half of it, so the second half is more lazy and stupid. Hehe... Anyways, please review and all that goodness, I'd really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed and I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear


	14. Future Children?

**Hello everyone! Here's a new story for So Cliché. Please review and all that goodness, I'd love it so much. I hope you enjoy and I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear**

**Future Children?**

Lucy sighed as she walked home from the guild after an unsuccessful mission. She picked out a simple job of finding a lost bracelet in the forest, but it went awry when Natsu decided to burn the entire forest down. The fire caught onto local houses and the town went into panic. The money used from finding the bracelet and more was used to repair the damages.

After writing a letter to her parents in heaven, she took a bath and went to sleep.

She woke up to black eyes staring at her own brown ones. She tightly closed her eyes before scolding the person in front of her for breaking into her apartment yet again. "Natsu, I told you to stop breaking into my-" Lucy noticed that Natsu hadn't been the one to break in, but a young girl with black eyes and blonde hair.

"Hey, mom." The girl said happily with a grin.

"Ahhhhh!" Lucy screamed at the intruder. Lucy jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen after grabbing her keys. She picked out the key of her loyal lion Leo and summoned him to protect her.

"Mom, are you okay?" The girl tiptoed into the kitchen cautiously and smiled as she found Lucy hiding in the corner with Loke in front of her. "Oh! Uncle Loke! It's been a while since I've seen you!" She ran to hug Loke but Loke screeched and ran to his key holder.

"Lucy, what is that thing?" He cried.

"I don't know." Lucy whined, clutching onto the spirit.

"Is this the end?" Loke asked.

"I think so." Lucy replied. They sobbed into each other's shoulders as the little girl looked at them with a raised eyebrow. The girl poked Lucy on the shoulder and Lucy screamed. She fainted soon after.

"Lucy, some people are trying to sleep here!" Natsu yelled from the bedroom as he walked into the kitchen. He immediately headed for the food to devour all of it.

"Dad!" The girl called and ran towards Natsu.

"What? I'm not a dad!" Natsu screamed and jumped on the countertop. He picked up a wooden spoon and pointed it at the girl.

"You don't remember me, daddy?" The girl whimpered.

"Lucy, wake up and tell me what's going on, please!" Loke asked frantically. Lucy slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey, Loke. How are you doing?" She questioned while her head swayed.

"Damn it!" He snarled.

The girl had tears swelling up in her eyes. "You really don't, do you?" She cried.

Happy revealed himself from inside of the freezer with a frozen fish. "Natsu, who's that?" He asked.

"You too, uncle Happy? I'm Nashi!" She sobbed.

"Nashi?" They all asked simultaneously.

"Yeah. My parents are Natsu and Lucy Dragneel. I was born on July 12 798. The current year is 805, and I am seven years old." Nashi explained.

"Lucy, my love, why would you have a child with someone other than me?" Loke whimpered.

"Oh, shut up Loke. Go back to the Celestial Realm." Lucy sighed. Loke was engulfed in a bright light before he disappeared.

"Nashi, was it?" Natsu asked. Nashi nodded. "I think you came from some parallel world, Lucy and I would never have a kid together, right Lucy?"

"Yeah, that'd be weird. I mean, we're best friends..." Lucy said, not having anything else to back up her statement.

"But Natsu, don't you liiiiiikkkeeeeee Lucy?" Happy rolled his tongue at his best friend.

"What? No! Lucy and I are just friends." Natsu denied Happy with a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Mira told me that you were best friends and you fell in love with each other and confessed your feelings after almost dying though. Did she lie to me?" Nashi's lower lip quivered.

"In your world, she might be right, but here, that's not true." Lucy said.

"I guess that I should find the others then and tell them that we aren't in the right place." Nashi pouted.

"Others? What others?" Natsu questioned.

"Ice- face, Blue, Metal-muncher, Stone-eyes... And Fish-lover." She named the others hesitantly.

"Those don't quite sound like real names." Lucy informed. "What are their real names?"

"Ur, James, Kai, Lila, and Abby."

"Whose kids are those?"

"Gray and Juvia, Jellal and Erza, Gajeel and Levy, Elfman and Evergreen, and Happy and Carla. I thought that was obvious by their names." Nashi muttered. "I don't really want to see them now though, I got into a fight with them the other day, then we ended up here because of that spell I accidentally casted..."

"Those pairs don't sound right. You are definitely from a different world." Lucy stated.

"But I'm from Earthland, isn't this Earthland?" Nashi asked.

Lucy started murmuring things to herself and slapped herself a few times to snap out of her dream. Sadly for her, it wasn't a dream. "Happy, can you knock me out, real quick?" She asked.

"Sure!" Happy smacked Lucy in the back of the head with a frozen fish. She muttered a "thanks" before falling onto her face, unconscious.

"Would you mind doing that to me too, Happy?" Natsu questioned. He was soon knocked out and laying on the ground as well.

Nashi's figure began to fade away.

_(At the guild)_

"It didn't work! I thought they would confess to each other, not end up unconscious!" Mirajane cried in agony.

"It's fine, Mira. They'll get together someday." Erza patted Mirajane on the back for her efforts.

Mira's plan had been to transform herself into a child that she assumed would look like Natsu and Lucy's future kid and send a projection of herself to Lucy's apartment to trick them into confessing to each other.

It had obviously failed.

**THE END!**

There you go, a new So Cliché story for you all. Sorry about the names of the kids, I'm not good at naming things-haha. Please review and all that goodness. Be sure to suggest any plots that you would like to see me take a try at. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I shall see you soon!  
-BloodyTeddyBear


End file.
